cuphead_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Beppi the Clown
Beppi the Clown '''is one of the bosses of Cuphead, and is a circus clown. He appears in the episode "Carnival Kerfuffle" and appears in Inkwell Isle II. Appearance * '''Phase 1. In Phase 1 of Beppi's battle, "Carnival Kerfuffle", Beppi's "normal" phase, he has red-and-white face paint, the right side of his face being red and the left side being white. He has a ruffled blue-and-red collar, and wears a red-and-blue striped jumper decorated with diamonds. He also has white gloves and a red stocking and a blue stocking. He also rides around in a blue bumper car. * Phase 2. '''In Phase 2, Beppi becomes a large helium tank, and his head will inflate into a giant balloon. Six pipes stick out of the pump, and he can pump balloon dogs out of them. * '''Phase 3. '''In Phase 3, Beppi returns to normal; however, he will ride around the level on a green or yellow carousel horse. * '''Phase 4. '''In Phase 4, Beppi becomes a giant carousel swing that spits out green penguins. The support in the center is his face, and the left half is red and the right half is blue. In Battle '''Phase 1 In Phase 1, Beppi will ride around in a turquoise bumper car as ducks in shooting range carnival games move across the top. To avoid the car, you must jump and dash over the car. To avoid the ducks, you must shoot them and cause them to spin in circles. You can also parry the pink ones to cause this. To defeat him in this phase, simply hold down the shoot button. By the fourth or fifth wave, he should fall off the platform. Phase 2 ''' In Phase 2, Beppi will become a giant helium tank with pipes sticking out of him. His head will inflate into a giant balloon you must shoot at. From the pipes he will also release balloon dogs that will chase you. In this phase, a roller coaster will begin to ride onto the platform at intervals. This will occur in every phase henceforth. To avoid, the train's head and its passengers, simply jump and dash over them. To defeat him in this phase, shoot upwards towards his head. '''Phase 3 In Phase 3, Beppi will go back to normal and ride around on a carousel horse. He will appear on either side of the platform, and the horse can be either green or yellow. If the horse is green, it will cough out four horseshoes that bob up and down the screen. If the horse is yellow, it will projectile-vomit horseshoes in a certain pattern that boomerang back to above the platform, with one spot being left open. You must stand in the open spot to avoid them when they fall. To defeat him in this phase, stand underneath his steed and shoot upwards at it. Phase 4 In Phase 4, Beppi will transform into a giant carousel swing. At the start of the phase, the roller coaster will zoom by, and you must ride one of the swings to avoid it. After this, Beppi will spit out green penguins that will throw baseballs at you. You must either drop down to the platform and shoot them or dodge the baseballs and wait for the coaster to come through and hit them. To defeat him, simply shoot his face from the swing. After doing this for awhile, you will achieve a knockout.